Breaking the Tradition
by Luc91
Summary: Every Bolton Brother in Troy’s family has always dated the head cheerleader and they have stayed together. Will they make Troy follow their tradition and push away his true love? Most importantly, will they succeed? Troyella Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Breaking the Tradition**

_**Summary: **__**Everyone Bolton Brother in Troy's family has always dated the head cheerleader and they have stayed together. **__**Will they make Troy f**__**ollow their **__**tradition and push away his true love and most importantly, w**__**ill they succeed? **__**Troyella.**__** One shot.**_

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with another one shot. I hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and OC's_**_

* * *

_

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were in his room just hanging out at Troy's. Gabriella was lying on his bed while he was at his desk. The two had been best friends for three years now after Gabriella had moved to Albuquerque at the age of 14 with her mom after her father's death. The two were inseparable. If you found Troy you most likely found Gabriella too. Both had secrets though. Even though they were best friends their feelings ran deeper than that but neither one was willing to give up the great friendship they had because they knew they needed the other in their life in one way or another.

"Hey Gabs have you seen my cell?" Troy asked lifting some papers up off his desk.

"You looked in your jacket pocket?" Gabriella reminded him knowing he always forgot where he put his cell.

"You're wearing my jacket." Gabriella blushed when she realized she was. Putting her hand in his pocket she pulled out his cell and tossed it over to him. "Thanks." Just then there was a knock on the door and Lucille Bolton popped her head round Troy's door.

"Hi Troy, Gabriella." She smiled looking over at Gabriella who was still on Troy's bed.

"Hey mom." They both said. After spending so much time at Troy's, Gabriella started calling Lucille mom because she became like a second mom to Gabriella whenever her mom was away after she had to work more when Gabriella's father died.

"Are you staying for dinner Gabi?" Lucille offered well more like told kindly.

"Thank you that would be great." Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella pull his wildcat jacket tighter to her since she was complaining she was cold. He loved seeing her in his clothes and the how naturally breath taking she was in his opinion in anything.

"I'll call you guys down in a bit." Closing the door behind her, Troy waited for his mom to go before he walked over to Gabriella.

"So what so you want to do? You want to go for a walk?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded as Troy walked to his closet. "I just need to change my top then." Gabriella laughed. Troy was still in his basketball jersey from practising with his dad outside earlier in the day. Gabriella watched as Troy changed in front of her. Neither of them really minded if the other one saw them change since they always slept over at each other's house all the time. Gabriella looked at Troy well toned tanned chest; butterflies in her stomach going wild at the sight. Although she would never admit it she loved it when Troy walked around shirtless because he had such a good body oh and the small fact she was in love with him.

"Yo Troy." Gabriella and Troy looked to the door to see Troy's eldest brother, James, walking in. "Hey Gabs."

"Hey Jambo." Jambo was Gabriella's nickname for James. Only she was allowed to call him that. Like with Troy, Gabriella got on well with Troy's three older brothers, in fact she got on with his whole family. The really were like her second family considering she was an only child and her mom hardly being around anymore. It just felt natural.

"What are you guys up to?" James asked as he sat on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Nothing. Just going out for a walk before dinner." Troy answered as James smiled. All the Bolton boys had the same Bolton smile that all the girls loved.

"That's cool we were just going to see if you wanted to come down and play some ball with us but it doesn't matter. We'll catch you guys later." Gabriella smiled as she watched him disappear.

"Ready?" Troy asked offering her his hand which she willingly accepted. Troy grabbed one of his other jackets since Gabriella was wearing his other one still and didn't look like she had any intention of taking it off. "Mom we're just going for a walk we'll be back before dinner." Troy told his mom who agreed and smiled, shaking her head knowing how in denial the pair are about their feelings for one another, as she watched the two walk off.

Troy and Gabriella made their way to the local park where they walked up to an old oak tree by a lake which they had made their own spot when they wanted some time alone together.

"How long are all of your brothers down here for?" Gabriella asked as she sat down next to Troy. Two of Troy's brothers, Christopher and Matthew were both a lot older then Troy and it was only James that lived at home still.

"I'm not sure exactly how long but I know Chris is down for 3 weeks because he and Amanda have to head back to Boston then since Amanda another scan due around then." Christopher and Amanda Bolton were both 26 and were childhood sweethearts. The two were now expecting their first child. "Matt and Leanne are down only for the week since they have classes again next week and I'm now counting down the days till James leaves." Gabriella smacked Troy on the arm since she knew Troy couldn't wait for James to leave for university. Matthew was the second eldest at 22 and was dating his high school sweetheart Leanne. They were both studying up in New York in business and economics.

"Aww so your poor parents are going to be stuck with all their children and their partners for the whole week at least." Gabriella teased. "I'll make sure I'm out the way so you can all have some time to yourselves." Troy shook his head as he looked at brown locks blowing softly in the wind just wishing he could lift his hand and push them back for her and run his fingers through it and feel its delicacy against his hands like he often did when they had a movie night and the two cuddled up together.

"How are you going to keep out the way since you are being made by my mom to come over every day while your mom is away for your lunch and dinner?" Gabriella shrugged.

"I guess I'll just have to take care of myself for a few days. I'm fine doing so." Troy smiled.

"You'll do no such thing because one my mom would never let me hear the end of it if I let you stay on your own too much and secondly I need someone around for me so I don't feel like the lone gooseberry." Gabriella laughed at the frown on Troy's face. As much as he loved his family, Troy always felt like the lone one when they were all together and talking about couple stuff.

"How could I leave my best friend is such a situation then?" Troy wrapped his arm around her as she leaned against his chest and the two just sat their enjoying the Autumnal weather.

Arriving back at the Bolton household, Gabriella walked ahead to go greet Amanda, Chris' wife who was now glowing at 5 months pregnant.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella hugged the 26 year old who had become like an older sister to Gabriella and helped her out with everything when it came to boys and especially Troy.

"You look amazing. I don't think I can remember seeing you look so happy." Amanda smiled as Troy greeted Christopher who had just walked out to the front porch before he and Gabriella exchanged hugs and Troy kissed Amanda's cheek.

"Where have you been baby brother?" Troy groaned as Gabriella tried to suppress her giggles but failed miserably. Troy's brothers always teased him about the baby in the family.

"Leave him alone Chris." Amanda told him as she wrapped an arm around Gabriella.

"No we Bolton brothers are never together anymore that often so we're going to enjoy this week with our little brother and setting him up with his girl since he can't let the tradition down." James interrupted stepping out with the others as Gabriella smiled sadly looking to the floor knowing that the Bolton tradition that they had was one of the huge things that stopped her even considering admitting her true feelings. You see every Bolton brother and their father all were a wildcat captain and they dated the captain of the cheer squad and that was it. There were no buts, it was final. Amanda, Leanne, Sarah and even Lucille were all the captains at the time as their partners were captain and they were all happy together, married or not.

"Can we please leave my love life alone because I'm capable of getting girls on my own?" Troy asked. Troy felt nothing for the cheerleading captain at East High now because there was only one person he wanted and no other girl would come close to Gabriella.

"I just remembered I needed to go see Taylor to help her out with some clothes since she and Chad have a date." Gabriella lied feeling awkward since she knew Amanda knew how she felt but no one else did apart from her close friends. Technically she wasn't lying to them though she knew because Chad and Taylor really did have a date that night but Taylor hadn't asked for her to go over but she knew she needed to get out of there and they wouldn't let her just go straight back home.

"That's ok sweetie, if you don't eat anything with Taylor just come back over here and I'll save you some dinner." Gabriella nodded at Lucille as she ran down the front steps and down the street, thankful she was in her flats as she could feel Troy's eyes on her.

A few days later, Gabriella was over at the Bolton's where she practically lived at the minute with Taylor while they waited for Chad and Troy to come back. What the two couldn't see was that James, Matthew and Christopher (Troy's other two older brothers) were standing outside of the kitchen listening to Gabriella and Taylor talk.

"Tay what should I do? Every time I'm with Troy all that seems to happen is my feelings grow stronger. Tay I love him so much!" Gabriella exclaimed as Taylor smiled at her best friend.

"Tell him. I mean it's obvious he feels the same way as you do. You can see in the way he looks at you when he doesn't think anyone is looking. You two are perfect for each other." The three Bolton brothers looked at each other unsurely.

"We can't let Troy break the tradition and especially for his best friend." Matthew told them as the two nodded in agreement.

"Gabriella's a nice girl and all but she isn't the one Troy is meant to be with." Christopher said as they all smiled as they started thinking of what they could do.

Troy and Chad walked back to the Bolton household and saw Gabriella and Taylor talking quietly as they walked round to the side gate to the garden.

"Have you girls actually moved since you got here?" Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head smiling.

"Why would we want to move?" Troy rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Gabriella and pulled her into his sweaty chest since he obviously had been playing basketball again with Chad. Gabriella squirmed in his arms but Troy just held her closer. "Troy get off me! Eww you are stink." Taylor shook her head as Chad smiled knowing Taylor would kill him if he tried it.

"You know you love it really Montez." Gabriella finally managed to slip out of his grip.

"Thanks, now I have to go home and shower because I smell of you." Troy laughed as Taylor got up and followed her over the road as Troy watched in awe as she sent him a grin before walking out the gate.

"You have it bad." Chad stated as Troy pushed him and walked into his house with his goofy smile on his face and up to his room to go shower, passing his brothers who had once again heard everything and seen this time.

That evening, Gabriella was walking across to the Bolton's house opposite hers and found herself stopped at the bottom of the steps to the porch by Chris, Matt and James.

"Hey guys." Gabriella smiled at them as she saw James shift uncomfortably.

"Can we go for a walk?" Matt asked as Gabriella nodded confused as they walked away from the Bolton household.

"You aren't going to do anything to me are you since its late at night and I'm walking the streets with three older guys?" The three smiled and shook their heads.

"We needed to talk to you about something." Gabriella nodded as Matt continued. "You know the whole thing about the Bolton tradition?" Gabriella nodded sadly. "Well we know that you have feelings for our brother and you know we all love you like a sister but you know that we have to keep up the tradition."

"What are you trying to say?" Gabriella asked prompting them to just get on with it and say what they had to say.

"We want you to make sure Troy understands nothing will ever happen between you and him and we think it might be best just for now until we have gotten him and Brianna (the cheer captain) together. Break his heart now before it's too late." James finished as Gabriella bit her lip trying to hold back her tears as she nodded knowing that she had no choice.

"We're sorry we have to do this but it's the only way to make Troy see that this is how it has to be." Chris told her as Gabriella smiled, tears rolling down her face not being able to stop them.

"I know that the tradition comes first and I know what I have to do." Chris, Matt and James looked at each other, feeling guilty knowing they had just broken Gabriella's heart but it had to be done.

Troy was sitting downstairs with Amanda (Chris' wife), Leanne (Matt's girlfriend), Sarah (James' girlfriend) and his mom and dad. He couldn't believe he was there having to sit, just listening to them talk about the baby and nothing else. Right now he wanted to kill Gabriella for leaving him alone with them all.

"I thought Gabriella was supposed to be coming back." Lucille commented.

"So did I. I think I'm going to go check where she is." Jack nodded at Troy who was about to stand up but the front door opened and Chris, Matt and James walked in with Gabriella following looking sad which Troy picked up on immediately.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" Gabriella quietly asked as Troy nodded and led her up to his room leaving everyone else confused apart from the three brothers.

Troy closed the door behind them as Gabriella sat on his bed.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly seeing the tears in Gabriella's eyes.

"I think its best we don't hang out anymore. Just for a while anyway." Troy looked at her shocked. "I need to just have some time to myself and breathe without you being there all the time." Every word Gabriella was speaking was breaking his heart and could see in her eyes that this wasn't easy for her.

"Why? Have I done something? Have I made you feel you have to be around me all the time?" Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head, tears running down her face.

"No I just think we should go out own ways for a while. Figure out our own lives since we haven't really done anything alone the past few years. I have to go." Gabriella ran out of Troy's room in tears and ignored the concerned shouts from Lucille, Jack and the girls as she ran out of the house.

"Troy?" Jack yelled as he saw a tear stricken Troy walk down the stairs. "What happened?"

"Gabriella doesn't want to be around me anymore and wants to go her own way. Dad I can't lose her. I love her." This was the first time Troy had admitted his true feelings for Gabriella to anyone other than Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"It's going to be ok son. I'm sure once Gabriella has had some time to herself then she will be back. Trust me." Jack told his son as Troy nodded and slumped back up to his room.

It had been 3 days since Gabriella had been told to stop seeing Troy and in those three days both Troy and Gabriella had been miserable and missed each other so much. They would avoid each other at all costs in school and Gabriella wouldn't go over to the Bolton's anymore and just ignored the door whenever she knew someone had come to try and talk to her. Gabriella had also seen that Brianna seemed to be around a lot now and guessed it was James who had gotten her round more. She knew that the Bolton tradition obviously wouldn't be ending anytime soon and Gabriella realized that she had to accept that.

It was finally Friday and Troy had a huge game that night. Jack had noticed along with the others on the team that Troy wasn't playing to his best and Jack had a feeling it was to do with this whole thing with Gabriella. Jack had also noticed in his lessons that Gabriella seemed to be taking this a lot harder than he thought she should if she was the one who wanted this and had a feeling that there was more to this and he was determined to find out and fix whatever was going on since he hated seeing his son so depressed.

"Ok gather up. I want you to all go out there and show them who East High Wildcats are and show them what we are made off. Go out there and win that game. Now one, two three..."

"Wildcats!" Everyone yelled as they ran out to the court excitedly with Troy following sadly.

"Troy." Troy stopped when he heard his dad. "It'll be ok." Troy nodded and walked out.

Gabriella decided she would go to the game like normal because even if she and Troy weren't exactly talking, she still wanted to make sure he was ok and this was the closest way of finding out. Sitting there alone since Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were giving their boyfriends one last kiss and sitting in the area that had now been selected for the team's family and friends. Gabriella used to sit there since Troy called her his special luck charm but now she was sitting among all the other fans and would be just another fan. Gabriella jumped slightly when someone nudged her and she turned to see Leanne and Sarah next to her.

"What happened and we want the truth?" Leanne gave her a look as Gabriella sighed knowing she couldn't keep it from them long because they would just keep pestering her for it and soon had told them the whole story. By the end, Gabriella was struggling to hold her tears back. "I'm going to kill them." Leanne went to stand up but Gabriella held her down.

"Don't. It's ok. Troy and I were never meant to be anything more than friends from the beginning and right now I don't think I could even be friends with him because it hurts too much. When I think about it, Brianna and Troy really are meant for each other." The three looked down to see Brianna all over Troy as they finished warming up and Troy looking rather uncomfortable with her all over him but still smiled.

"I promise you Gabi that our boyfriends won't get away with this." Sarah promised wrapping her arm around Gabriella.

"Don't tell Amanda about this because I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby because I know they didn't want to do it but they had to because of holding up the Bolton name." Gabriella told them as they agreed.

The wildcats won their game just about, 63-61. Troy had had an awful game compared to how he normally played and everyone knew that Troy couldn't play well if Gabriella wasn't in his life. It was a fact.

"Good game guys. Shower up." Jack called as they all disappeared to the showers but Troy sat there on the bench just in deep thought. "Troy, shower up."

"Dad, why do you think Gabriella hates me so much that she can't even be there for me anymore?" Jack sighed.

"I don't think she hates you. I think she is probably hurting just the same way as you are and I still like you can't figure out why this happened but I promise I will talk to her soon." Troy smiled as he glumly walked off leaving Jack there to think. And then it hit him who exactly was behind all of this. They were going to regret their decision when he spoke to them later on.

Gabriella walked up her driveway and noticed her mom's car was gone again and guessed she had another trip since she had come back home last night. Gabriella shook her head but soon let out a short scream when she felt someone grab her arm but stopped seeing Leanne and Sarah looking at her.

"Come on and don't ask any questions. All we are saying is if we are going to make them regret doing this then you are going to be there to watch." Leanne warned her as she found herself being pulled over to the Bolton's.

"What are you two doing?" Lucille asked seeing the two walk in with Gabriella while Jack was pacing in around the living room as they all sat in there. Gabriella frowned but for some reason couldn't move as her eyes connected with Troy's. They were looking at her pleadingly for some kind of answers but she broke contact hearing Jack speak.

"What did you do?" Jack Bolton angrily asked his three eldest sons who looked away guiltily. Even Chris at 26 still felt intimidated by his father.

"James Connor, Matthew Jack and Christopher David what did you do?" Lucille repeated in an annoyed tone as their girlfriends or wife for Christopher sat or stood opposite listening.

"Troy can't fall in love with Gabriella." James started.

"It isn't what we Bolton brothers do." Chris continued.

"We are meant to date the head cheerleaders and they are the ones we are supposed to fall in love with and marry." Matt finished as Jack had a furious look on his face. Troy looked at Gabriella sadly seeing her look away before pushing her way out of the room and out the front door as Leanne and Sarah let her go seeing the tears flowing down her face again.

"So what did you do?!" Jack yelled.

"We told Gabriella she had to stop hanging around Troy and break his heart before he broke our tradition." Lucille had to hold Jack back from hitting his sons for doing such a thing to Gabriella, who they had both come to love as a daughter and knew she was the one for Troy. Amanda sat there is shock as Leanne and Sarah stood there looking at their boyfriends disappointedly while glaring at them for doing such a thing. They too had seen how perfect Gabriella and Troy were for each other and were now mad as hell for what their boyfriends or husband had done. Troy face was blank and showed no emotion at all. It was then he realized that the hurt look in Gabriella's eyes was because she felt the same feelings he did and was now heartbroken at being told he wouldn't love her back.

"Why?" Troy spoke up a few minutes later.

"We have a tradition in this family and she isn't in line with that tradition. We love her like a sister, yes but she can't fall for you and you can't fall for her." Matt told his brother as Troy stood up angrily.

"I love her and no matter what I always will. You know what, for once, why don't you just stay out of my life because all you do is screw it up. Right now the only girl I can ever love hates me and my family's stupid tradition and right now so do I!" Troy yelled as he ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"I can't believe you guys could be so low. There is no tradition to this family. No one tells anyone who they fall for. So what if you three all fell in love with your soul mates who happened to be the head cheerleaders like your mom and I. That doesn't mean your brother has too as well. He has to make his own mind up and his heart knows who he loves and right now if you guys don't fix it you might've just lost your brother for good." Jack told them as he walked out of the room as Chris, Matt and James looked at each other not being able to look at anyone else right now.

Troy tried calling Gabriella but she wasn't picking up her cell and he could see from his room that she had turned all the lights off in her house so she most likely wouldn't talk to him if he went to see her. He couldn't believe his brothers could be so mean to Gabriella and make her do something like that. Right now all Troy could think of was getting Gabriella back in his life and breaking the tradition his brothers believed in. This wasn't going to be easy.

Chris, Matt and James all found themselves outside the Montez household the next morning knowing what they had to do.

"Hi." Gabriella answered opening the door. It was obvious she had spent most of last night crying from the red tear stains on her face.

"Can we come in?" Gabriella nodded as she allowed them to enter, pulling the door open more.

"We're sorry Gabriella." Chris told her as she stood there with her arms crossed across her chest awkwardly.

"We shouldn't of done what we did and Troy has his own mind and can decide who he believes is the one for him, not us. What we did was wrong making you do that and in doing what we thought was best for Troy actually hurt not only him but you too. You probably can't forgive us but we just wanted to let you know just how sorry we are and Troy is lucky to have a girl like you in his life." Gabriella smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"I forgive you. I know you only did it to try and protect Troy." The three smiled as Chris who was closest pulled her into a hug.

"You really love our brother don't you?" Gabriella nodded and blushed.

"Then I'm going to do something about that." Everyone looked at Matt confused as he grabbed Gabriella by the arm and pulled her out of her house in only her short shorts and pyjama top. Seeing she didn't even have any shoes on, Matt threw her over his shoulder as she smacked his back for him to put her down while he carried her across the street.

"MATT! STOP!" Gabriella laughed as Chris and James followed amused seeing Matt's smirk. Opening the back gate, Troy and Jack stopped playing while Lucille, Amanda, Leanne and Sarah looked on confused as Matt walked over to Troy.

"One love of your life back in your arms." Matt handed Gabriella over to Troy as Gabriella gripped on to him tightly seeing the shocked look on his face and worried he might drop her.

"Don't drop me." Gabriella told Troy as he smiled.

"Why would I drop you?" Gabriella shrugged as she blushed realizing what she was wearing in front of Troy and all the others.

"Umm Troy can I borrow your jacket?" Troy laughed as he walked over to the side and carefully placed her down on the grass as she grabbed his jacket from the floor and zipped it up. Troy saw Gabriella looking back at the others as he looked back and saw them all watching intently as he hinted to them to move with his eyes. They smirked as they looked away and Troy turned back to Gabriella.

"I'm really sorry about everything." Troy told her pushing the strands of hair off her face.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done what I did." Troy smiled as he hugged her. Keeping his one arm around her waist, he tilted her head up with his other hand and leaned down to kiss her softly, smiling when he felt her kiss back. Troy picked her up off the ground and let her wrap her legs around his waist as they kissed ignoring the wolf whistling coming from his three brothers. Breaking apart, Troy kept his forehead against hers.

"I love you Gabriella."Gabriella smiled feeling her heart speed up hearing those words she had longed to hear.

"I love you too Troy. And thanks." Troy looked at her confused.

"What for?" Gabriella giggled seeing the confused look on his face.

"Breaking the tradition and allowing me to love you and have that love returned." Troy grinned as he kissed her again knowing that he really had to thank his brothers for everything because without them he knew he right now wouldn't have the girl in his arms as the love of his life and knowing she felt the same way too.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that turned out awful to how I planned it. I hope you like****d it though and it wasn't that bad. Please review! Thanks! ****x**


End file.
